The Undead & his Girlfriend
by DarkBlur2005
Summary: Mandy Maxwell is a 13 year old Muggleborn witch and Harry Potter's girlfriend. From the moment they met, when the Maxwell's moved into Number 6 Privet Drive, they felt attracted to each other. It's currently Harry and Mandy's 3rd year, and Harry has somehow merged with a Dementor! Will their relationship break, or will it become even stronger than ever? (Elements of Bleach)
The Undead & his Girlfriend: Chapter 1: Everything's about to change!

 _Hey guy's, Dark here with yet ANOTHER Fanfiction! Don't worry, I'll update all of them eventually. I just have so many Idea's that I need to get out of my head, that I need to write new fanfiction at least a day after coming up with it, or at least make a start on it._

 _In this story, Harry will be getting the Powers of my Favourite Bleach Character, and my Favourite Full Metal Alchemist: Brotherhood character, those that are more intelligent should be able to guess who they are, but I'll give you a hint on the Bleach Character._

 _It is an Arrancarr. Why? READ THE SUMMARY AND YOU GUESS WHY! Enjoy!_

Summary: Mandy Maxwell is a 13 year old Muggleborn witch and Harry Potter's girlfriend. From the moment they met, when the Maxwell's moved into Number 6 Privet Drive, they felt attracted to each other. It's currently Harry and Mandy's 3rd year, and Harry has somehow merged with a Dementor! Will their relationship break, or will it become even stronger than ever? (Elements of Bleach & Full Metal Alchemist: Brotherhood)

Begin!

"It's already our 3rd year, huh? Time goes by fast, doesn't it?"

This was said by a reminiscing Harry Potter, as he and his girlfriend walked to Platform 93/4.

"You sound like an old man, thinking about 'The Good Ol' Days'." Said Mandy Maxwell blankly, as she stared at her boyfriend. He knew she was just being playful, that was her way of showing it with him in public. If she's like that with someone else, she was insulting them, or pointing out the obvious, THEN insulting them.

"Hehe, she's gotcha there Harry." Said Grim Maxwell.

Grim was an adolescent male, age 19, with black hair, pale skin, and Black eyes. He wore a black Jacket with a red long sleeved T-shirt underneath. He had Black Jeans, torn at the ends of the legs, and White Sneakers on his feet.

"Shut up Grim. Why are you even here again?" Harry asked.

Grim sighed, "I'm here because you two needed a lift, because Mom and Dad were at Work, and the Dursley's obviously wouldn't take you, and I'm the only other Adult that you two know that knows what a car is, other than some of those weird ass wizards that look at us like we're some new species or something."

Harry nodded in unison with Mandy, before the three stopped, they were in front of the Access way to the Platform(I'm not gonna call it Platform Nine & Three Quarters(In Numeral form) ever again in this story, it's too big of a pain in the ass).

Harry turned to Grim. "This is where we part ways Grim, enjoy boring life with Mr & Mrs Maxwell, and that little brat Billy(Billy is a toddler in this, Why? Because I said so.)."

Grim seemed to pale a bit, before shaking his head. "I envy you two so much, not having to deal with that shit for the good part of this & next year. Well, See ya." Grim then walked off to his car.

Harry chuckled at Grim's future misery, before turning to Mandy, who was slightly smirking in amusement. The duo walked through the Barrier, and walked to the Train. Harry checked the time. 10:45. Ten minutes before anyone else would get there, good.

The couple walked onto the train, and found an empty compartment, and sat together. Talking, and when the train left, started making out, until the third and final member of the group arrived.

Hermione Granger walked through the doorway, ignoring the kissing until they noticed her. Hermione had joined the group because they were the only group to allow her to hang out with them. And ignoring their goal of ruling the world, they were pretty nice.

"Hey Hermione." Said Harry, with Mandy waving, a bit irritated at the fact that their kissing was interrupted.

"Hello Harry, Mandy. How were your summers?" Asked the ever curious Griffindoor.

"Meh, as good as they can be when you're treated as a slave by your own family." Harry replied.

Hermione frowned, "You've really got to find a way to leave that place, Harry."

Harry sighed, "I've tried. When I left during the summer, that old goat fucker, Dumbledore, forced me to come back."

Mandy frowned, "There should be a way to leave there. Maybe you could tell someone how the Dursley's treat you?"

Harry nodded, "I've also tried that, but I never get any replies, and Hedwig is always hurt when she gets back. I think someone is intercepting with my mail. And when I actually speak to someone, they think I'm exaggerating, and am completely safe there."

Hermione gasped, "Harry, intercepting someones mail is a crime worthy of being sent to Azkaban!"

Mandy rose an eyebrow, "Azkaban?"

Harry nodded, "It's the Wizarding World's prison. Almost no-one has escaped, except for that Sirius Black fellow."

Hermione sat in her seat, nodding, "I heard some rumours that he's escaped to kill you, Harry."

Harry snorted, "Let him try, he'd have to get past the teachers, and after that, he'd have to get past Mandy as well, and she can be pretty terrifying."

Mandy nodded, with a cold look in her eyes at the thought of letting HER Harry get killed/harmed.

The train then stopped suddenly, and the lights went out. Everyone started moving around.

"Harry?"

"Mandy? Where are you?"

"OW, Harry, you stepped on my foot!"

"Sorry Hermione."

Harry managed to maneuver himself to the window without any problem, he opened the curtains, allowing the people in the compartment to see.

The three sat down, and waited for the train to leave, before the windows started becoming icy.

"What's Happening?" Queried Mandy.

"I don't know, but it can't be good. Get behind me, now!" Harry ordered as he saw a silhouette through the window of the door.

The two females complied and stood behind him.

The door opened, revealing a black cloaked figure. The figure raised its hand and wrapped it around Harry's neck.

The creature started making a sucking noise which could be heard over the panic-filled screams of Hermione.

A small black orb ejected itself from Harry's forehead, and went into the Dementor's mouth, the sucking noise stopped, and a choking noise came from the Dementor.

Little did anyone know, that was the Horcrux that was in Harry's scar, and it had made a permanent place in Harry's scar(Which is now empty). The lack of anything in it created a suction that would pull in the nearest thing and merge it with Harry, permanently.

The closest thing to the scar was the Dementor, so Harry's magic pulled the Dementor into Harry, and merged it with him.

The Dementor went into Harry, and Harry passed out screaming, and the last thing he saw was a shabby looking man entering the compartment.

(Chapter End)

' _Sup guys, Dark here._

 _Bet none of you expected me to update so soon, huh? Well that tends to happpen when I'm reintroduced to shows that I watched in my childhood. For example, Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy._

 _NOW, for those who want to know what Arrancarr Harry will be based off of, and cannot figure it out, you'll just have to wait for the next chapter. Same with the FMAB Character._

 _Bye guys, Dark out._


End file.
